


The Art Of Seduction

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: For the superior mind that Eirin possessed, even she needed prompting when it came to certain endeavours that Kaguya wanted..





	

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eirin took off her glasses and pushed her chair back as she let out a small sigh, the nights work finally completed. She hadn't intended on staying up as long but one note led to another on various diagnostics and evaluations and before she knew it, most of the work was done.

Leaning back, she rubbed her eyes lightly and took a moment to relax but with Kaguya somewhere lurking in the corners of her mind after her antics today made that difficult to do. _"Less lurking, more lingering"_ she corrected inwardly.

It was the little things; the light touches, the flirtatious smirks, the gentle but firm hugs, the way she kept her lips within a kissing vicinity, the way she would add an extra sway when she walked off, the coy giggles; all of it was driving Eirin up the wall.

Not in a negative way for the Lunarian though as she closed her eyes, the Princess's face flashing in each frame as they were both romantically committed to each other so these things were bound to happen especially given Kaguya's playful nature. She simply underestimated Kaguya's ability to get her mind racing with vivid thoughts with barely a coy glance.

But everything had been so charged up lately, the flames between them flickering dangerously in a way that was pushing the limit. Eirin was no stranger to reading Kaguya and knowing exactly what she wanted made her entire body catch alight, that's all it took. In her head she knew she was most likely avoiding Kaguya for the night knowing that a touch would lead to more, that a kiss would lead to another, that an embrace would lead to them withering for air as they rested side by side.  
  
_"I should be used to this side of Princess by now, however, I cannot deny that I would like to experience more of her"_ she mused to herself

Even if she was to humour her and flip the cat and mouse game on Kaguya, which she could do, the end result would remain the same because Kaguya was like that, she was infectious in a way that Eirin knew she'd yield so easily. Just her saying, _"Eirin",_ in that absurdly cute yet crafty voice would bring her down to her knees.

That would be all it takes and Eirin would surrender to Kaguya completely, because she wanted to just as much.

 

Apparently Kaguya was hell bent on making sure that it happened because Eirin had already sensed her sneaking into her study, trying to be quiet and would've succeeded had the Doctor not have known her inside out.

"Should you not be asleep, Princess?".

Kaguya sighed at her failure and Eirin could see the smirk on her pretty face.

"Shouldn't _you_ be asleep?".

"Answering a question with a question, you would have excelled at Lunarian politics".

A small giggle, "I learned from the best" the Princess replied and placed her hands on Eirin's shoulder.

"So you did" Eirin replied and melted at the feeling of Kaguya's hands massaging her shoulders in a way that would be deemed professional in terms of skill level.

"You are tense".

"Which one, past, present or future?" Eirin chuckled as a harder squeeze was delivered at the expense of her terrible joke.

"How amusing, Eirin" Kaguya answer and moved her hands to the base of her neck as she kneaded the skin there, "I see you've been learning from Tewi" she added with a light laugh.

Eirin shook her head with a smile of her own, "It has been a long day".

She leaned her head back so it rested on Kaguya's stomach as she leaned forward to hug her, her hands draped down Eirin's chest.

"Am I responsible in any way?" the Princess teased into Eirin's ear.

The Doctor breathed in at the feeling of Kaguya's lips brushing past her earlobe, "One would be inclined to say that you are completely responsible".

Kaguya replied in the form of a smirk and light tug on the top of her dress whilst saying, "Let me make it up to you".

The Princess then stepped back and moved in front of Eirin's chair into the gap between it and the desk. The space was small where Kaguya's exposed thighs were met with Eirin's knees when she leaned back.

Eirin wasn't sure what to do with herself as she took in Kaguya's nightly attire, something she hadn't seen the Princess wear before.  
She felt like the air had been knocked out of her lungs with each stroke of her eyes taking in Kaguya's form that was clad in a less the modest version of a nightgown. The sleek silky material clung to the right places of her body, highlighting each curve deftly with the top leaving more than an inviting glance at her cleavage. The way Kaguya was leaning back simply amplified the smoky and sensual aura as her palms rested on the desk and her own dark eyes never leaving Eirin's face. Her usual full fringe was slightly parted from one side to reveal both of her eyes but one partially covered, a glint emitting from them.

Not that Eirin had ever looked at her with anything less than love, adoration and dedication, Kaguya knew the lust was there too, she was more forward with it unlike Eirin so she figured a little enticing would help.

And help it did.

The Doctor composed herself enough to regain her ability to speak, "So this explains why Alice appeared rather flushed when dropping by here with your..outfit".

"Perhaps, although I think Marisa is in for a surprise tonight" she replied coyly, "That aside, what do you think Eirin?", she asked whilst crossing her leg over the other, a move that made the nightgown slide up further.

Eirin cleared her throat lightly, "It certainly compliments your physique, Princess".

"Oh, how so?" Kaguya teased.

"It uh, the colour looks rich".

_"Eirin stuttered, Eirin never stutters"._

The Princess smiled dangerously, biting her lip as she moved forward and slid onto Eirin's lap, now straddling her waist and her body.

"Anything else?", she pushed further whilst wrapping her arms around Eirin's shoulders.

"The material feels lovely" she commented as her hands ran up Kaguya's sides and rested on her hips.

Kaguya shivered and pressed herself down on Eirin's lap harder.

"Though I shall have to add, nothing feels as divine as the sensation of your skin, that feeling is unbeatable".

"Sweet talker" Kaguya grinned before taking Eirin's lip between her teeth and kissing it.

Her hands fumbled with the string connecting the Doctor's dress together as her lips continued to tease Eirin's, never giving her a chance to return the kiss between her tugs and swipes.

With her resilience filtering away, Eirin pulled Kaguya into her impossibly closer as she wrapped her arms around her waist and tilted her head back when the Princess moved her kiss down her jaw once she managed to pull away Eirin's collar.

"I did say I would make it up to you" she whispered whilst planting firm kisses down Eirin's neck, each one lingering till she started to add in the motion of placing a light bite during each. Her hands clutched at the Doctor's dress, pulling it down further till more of her chest was exposed and she could feel how hard Eirin was trying in concealing her shortened breaths.

"I cannot disagree with your method, it is working wonders" Eirin managed to say as a hand went into Kaguya's hair, the other gripping her bare thigh.

She could feel Kaguya's smile on her lips between each kiss that were now focused on the column of her throat.

She moved back after sucking on the soft skin near Eirin's collarbone, "Is this what you want?".

"With all due respect Kaguya.." Eirin stated, "What I want right now, with your permission of course, is to carry you back to our quarters, discard all of our clothing, lay you down on the futon and deliver numerous physical techniques that will raise the octaves of your voice enough that the Lunar Capital will hear it as your mind revels in countless of pleasure due to orgasm after orgasm".

"So in other words, you want to fuck my brain out?".

"That is correct, Princess".

 

And so they did to a point where the Moon experienced a blackout due to an unusual amount of energy from earth.

The cause for the blackout would go down as an unexplained mystery for Lunarians in their folklore.

 


End file.
